


Fly Hard

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jeff Hardy One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Fly Hard

Jeff had promised he would be careful out there, Matt had promised to make sure Jeff didn’t do anything reckless… They’d both promised that just because it was a cage match they weren’t going to do anything that could hurt either of them.

They lied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sat in catering with a few of the others watching the monitors. You couldn’t help but chew nervously on your nails as you watched Jeff climbing up the outside of the cage.

“Oh no,” you whimpered against your fingers.

You knew Jeff was going to do something stupid. You hoped he wouldn’t because he promised, but there he was climbing up the side of the damn cage. You tried not to look when he jumped off with the Whisper in the Wind, but you were too slow covering your face. You saw him hit the mat hard, his head bouncing off the canvas. You felt everyone’s eyes suddenly turn to you in unison as you quickly got up and raced out of the room, tears already threatening to fall.

“Please be okay, please be okay,” you muttered to yourself as you walked as quickly as you could.

You skidded to a halt when you reached gorilla just as Matt was helping Jeff through the curtain. Matt saw you first.

“He’s okay, just knocked himself a bit more loopy than usual,” said Matt, trying to calm the fear he saw in your eyes.

Jeff slowly looked up at you and smiled lightly.

“Hey gorgeous,” he grinned.

“Don’t you ‘hey gorgeous’ me,” you hissed. “You promised you wouldn’t do that! You scared the hell out of me!”

Jeff’s smile had instantly faded. He let go of Matt and slowly made his way over to you.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You never do, Jeff. You never think, you just do these things and they scare the hell out of me. I keep thinking that one of these days something’s going to go wrong and I’ll… I’ll lose you,” you said, your anger starting to fade as you looked up at him. “You’re all I’ve got. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me {Y/N}. I won’t let that happen.”

“No more stupid stunts, please?” you sighed. “I don’t know how much more of your crazy antics I can take.”

“I promise I’ll try,” he said, kissing the top of your head.

You knew trying to get him to stop would be impossible, but you hoped he’d at least pay more attention to your fears from now on.


End file.
